The present invention relates to an improvement in fan design and more particularly an improvement to fans which are driven by electrical motors.
Electrically driven fans for the cooling of radiators in an automotive environment are becoming common place. The ability to maintain the temperature of the motor's components within acceptable limits is significant since if the motor begins to overheat the occurrence of motor failure increases. The need to cool electrical motors has long been recognized. One means of cooling such motors has been to incorporate in its housing various openings which permit air to flow passed the internal components of the motor thereby cooling same.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved fan which provides for increased air flow through the electrical motor thereby reducing the internal temperature of the various motor components.
It is a further object of the present invention to include within the hub means for inducing axial air flow through a cooperating motor and to discharge same through a plurality of openings within the fan.
Accordingly the invention comprises a fan adapted to be driven by an electrical motor, the motor of a type including openings to permit air-flow therethrough to cool internal components of the motor. The fan comprising a cup-shaped hub, adapted to partially envelop an end of the motor including means for coupling to a rotating portion of the motor and means for inducing air-flow through the motor and for discharging same through at least one opening in the hub.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.